injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel Super Heroes: Secret Wars
About Marvel Super Heroes: Secret Wars Marvel Super Heroes: Secret Wars is a (fictional) fighting video game developed by NetherRealm Studios and Marvel Comics. It features numerous Marvel Heroes and Villains caught up in a disaster which affects the entire Marvel Multiverse, forcing characters from numerous realities to both work together and battle on the newly forged arena of Battleworld. Gameplay is unique in that in addition to a large roster, Secret Wars features characters from different realities which have special effects and in-game bonuses, as well as unique dialogue and even attack options. Most characters have a default 616 version and there are also a selection of Time Runs Out and Ultimate versions of characters unlocked at the start owing to the game's story, but players will have to work to unlock others via the game modes and Archives. The game also features over thirty arenas on Battleworld, many of which are 'merged' arenas comprised of two separate realities and which were inspired by Netherrealm's Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe game from 2008. (Secret Wars is not a real video game, but rather an attempt via this wiki to imagine how a Marvel-based counterpart to the DC based Injustice: Gods Among Us and inspired by the 2015 event Secret Wars and its prequel storyline Time Runs Out would be like. This Wiki has not been authorised by NetherRealm or Marvel and is purely for fun and creativity. For the actual game please visit the Injustice Website or the Injustice Wiki.) Playable Characters Note: All characters in the game have special alternate costumes which whilst sharing combat moves and attacks have unique dialogue and bonus effects, inspired by the numerous versions of character during Secret Wars, as well as some versions exclusive to the game. These include a default version (normally the 616 version) and various unlockable versions for each character. Characters in bold are unlocked at the start of the game. Avengers *Captain America - Sam Wilson, Time Runs Out, Civil War, Planet Hulk, 2099, American Dream, 1872, Marville *Iron Man - Superior, Ultimate, War Machine, Civil War, Technopolis, 2099, 1872, Arno Stark, Marville *Thor - Lady Thor, Odinson, Ultimate, King Thor, Beta Ray Bill, Iron-Thor, Marville *Hulk - Doc Green, Ultimate, Maestro, House of M, 1872, Planet Hulk, Marville *Hawkeye - 616, Kate Bishop, House of M, 2099, 1602, Marville *Black Panther - 616, Ultimate, ?, ?, ?, ? *Black Widow - 616, Ultimate, 1602, Marville, ?, ? *Captain Marvel - 616, Time Runs Out, Hala Field, House of M, ?, ?, ? *Spider-Woman - 616, Ultimate, House of M, Spider Gwen, Spider Girl, Lady Spider *Scarlet Witch - 616, House of M, 1602, AOA, Marville, ? *Vision - 616, Ultimate, 1872, Perfection, ?, ? *Captain Britain - 616, Time Runs Out, Spider-UK, Higher Avalon, ?, ? X-Men *Wolverine - X-hinction Agenda, Old Man Logan, '92, DOFP, House of M, AOA, Marville *Cyclops - 616, 05, '92, AOA, Marville, ? *Nightcrawler - 616, AOA, Limbo, ?, ?, ? *Colossus - 616, Ultimate, AOA, Limbo, Marville, DOFP *Beast - 616, 05, '92, AOA, 1602, Marville *Jean Grey - 05, Ultimate, '92, Limbo, AOA, Mutopia, DOFP (Rachel) *Storm - 616, Ultimate, Storm-Thor, '92, House of M, Marville, DOFP *Kitty Pryde - 616, Ultimate, AOA, Kun Lun, DOFP, ? *Rogue - 616, '92, AOA, House of M, ?, ? *Psylocke - 616, House of M, ?, ?, ?, ? *Emma Frost - 616, Dystopia, Limbo, ?, ?, ? *Magik - 616, Limbo, Marville, ?, ?, ? *Iceman - 616, 05, AOA, Marville, ?, ? *Gambit - 616, AOA, House of M, ?, ?, ? Other Heroes *Spider-Man - 616, Ultimate, Noir, 2099, India, Spider Punk, Superior, Regency, Spider-Island, Marville, Technopolis, Spider Ham *Mr Fantastic - 616, Ultimate, ?, ?, ?, ? *Invisible Woman - 616, Ultimate, ?, ?, ?, ? *Starlord - 616, New Xandar, ?, ?, ?, ? *Gamora - 616, ?, ?, ?, ?, ? *Black Bolt - 616, Ultimate, ?, ?, ?, ? *Ms Marvel - 616, Marville, Hala Field, ?, ?, ? *Doctor Strange - 616, 2099, Eye of Agamotto, ?, ?, ? *Namor - 616, Ultimate, ?, ?, ?, ? *Iron Fist - 616, Kun Lun, ?, ?, ?, ? *Daredevil - '616, 1602, House of M, Earth X, Kun Lun, ? Villains *Thanos - 616, New Xandar, ?, ?, ?, ? *Doctor Doom - 616, Ultimate, Wastelands, 2099, ?, ? *MODOK - 616, Killville, ?, ?, ?, ? *Loki - 616, King Loki, ?, ?, ?, ? *Ultron - 616, Perfection, ?, ?, ?, ? *Magneto - 616, AOA, House of M, DOFP, '92, Mutopia *Apocalypse - 616, AOA, ?, ?, ?, ? *Mystique - 616, Mutopia, DOFP, ?, ?, ? *Green Goblin - 616, Ultimate, Noir, ?, ?, ? *Doctor Octopus - 616, Ultimate, Killville, ?, ?, ? *Venom - 616, Ultimate, HYDRA, ?, ?, ? *Kingpin - 616, 1872, Wastelands, Technopolis, ?, ? *Madame HYDRA - 616, HYDRA Empire, ?, ?, ?, ? Boss/Unlockable Characters ? ? Season Pass Characters *Iceman - 616, 05, AOA, Marville, ?, ? *Ghost Rider - Robbie Reyes, Johnny Blaze, ?, ?, ?, ? *Red Skull - 616, Wastelands, Greenland, ?, ?, ? *Shang Chi - 616, Kun Lun, ?, ?, ?, ? *Daredevil - 616, ?, ?, ?, ?, ? *Mister Sinister - 616, Bar Sinister, ?, ?, ?, ? *She Hulk - 616, Arcadia, ?, ?, ?, ? *Jubilee - 616, '92, ?, ?, ?, ? Special DLC Characters *? *? *? *? *? *? *? *? Pre-Order Bonuses To be added DLC Content To be added Stages Note: Stages with a dividing line between locations shows this is a merged arena which has elements of two separate realities on it. Stages vary in the number of areas to battle in from just one to as many as four for the Manhattan and City Stages. More than thirty stages have been confirmed so far with more possible, including four planned for 'special DLC' to accompany a special selection of DLC characters. *Manhattan (616/Ultimate) *Attilan *Monster Metropolis *Knowhere *1872 *X-hinction Agenda *Planet Hulk/Dystopia *Domain of Apocalypse *Egyptia/Techopolis *K'un Lun *Spider Island *The Regency/King James' England *Utopolis *Weirdworld *New Quack City/Marville *Higher Avalon/New Mars *Arachnia *Eye of Agamotto *The City (Forest Hills/Holy Wood/School/Arena) *The Warzone *HYDRA Empire/Hala Field *2099 *Far East/Valley of Flame *Wastelands *Sentinel Territories/Mutopia *Westchester *Monarchy of M *Killville *Arcadia *Limbo/Bar Sinister *Deadlands/Perfection *New Xandar *The SHIELD *? Secret DLC Arenas *? *? Special DLC Arenas *?/? *?/? *?/? *?/? Story Mode See Story Mode (Secret Wars). Battleworld Conquest To be added Secret DLC Mode To be added. (Suck it Wolverine.) Special DLC Expansion To be revealed! Category:Secret Wars Category:Marvel Category:Created by Derek Metaltron Category:Games